Not the Only One
by GirlintheArmor
Summary: One-Shot. Ellos sabían que no eran los únicos; sabían perfectamente que había alguien más. Dramione.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de J.K Rowling y son mencionados en esta historia solo por mera entretención. A su vez la letra de la canción mencionada en esta historia pertenece a Sam Smith y solo es mencionada con fines de ambientación, ya que está inspirada en ella.**

**Recomendación: buscar la canción "I know I'm not the only one" de Sam Smith para escucharla mientras leen e insertarse mucho más en la historia; o copiar este link en internet watch?v=p_-U6dcTEOg para el mismo efecto.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

_You and me, we made a bow_

_For better or for worse_

Astoria se encontraba arreglando la corbata de su marido mientras él sonreía mirando abstraídamente por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la enorme mansión. Ron por su parte, intentaba que cierta castaña de pelo indomable no fuera a trabajar y se quedara con él en casa.

_I can't believe you let me down_

_But the proof's in the way it hurts_

Draco inclinaba su cara para besarla como siempre lo hacía antes de irse a trabajar y ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no correr la cara para aparentar normalidad. En el fondo se estaba rompiendo y dolía… dolía mucho. Hermione se había molestado con Ron otra vez, y él con su terquedad, no veía más allá de su nariz.

_For months on end I had my doubts_

_Denying every tear_

Durante las últimas semanas, cada vez que Draco se iba por la Red Flu hacia el ministerio; Astoria se derrumbaba en el piso de la enorme sala y lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y sin aliento. Ron ya no sabía qué hacer, la estaba perdiendo.

_I wish this would be over now_

_But I know that I still need you here_

Astoria lo sabía todo. Ron no sospechaba nada.

_You say I'm crazy_

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

Astoria sabía que Draco la engañaba. Ron no lograba entender la monotonía de su relación.

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

Ella sabía que no era la única; y que nunca lo había sido. ¿Acaso habría otro que le había robado al amor de su vida?

_You've been so unavailable_

_Now sadly I know why_

Draco por su parte, no sentía ningún remordimiento, pese a que quería hacerlo; no quería a Astoria de la misma forma en la que ella le quería a él. Hermione se había dado cuenta hacía ya muchísimo tiempo que Ron nunca había sido para ella, pero no quería romperle el corazón.

_Your heart Is unobtainable_

_Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

Astoria se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su marido; le había regalado su corazón; pero el corazón de Draco pertenecía a alguien más. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Ron creía que le había dado todo de sí e incluso un poco más de lo que se esperaba.

_You say I'm crazy_

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

Estaba decidido; no quería sufrir más por un hombre que no la correspondía. Mientras Ron salía a su trabajo, había decidido hablar con la castaña por la tarde.

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

Había sobrepasado su límite; había sido una estupidez creer que podría cambiar los sentimientos de Draco. Ron aún creía que podía salvar las cosas; aunque lo que él no sospechaba es que ya no había nada que salvar.

_I have loved you for many years_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

Ni ella ni su amor habían bastado para cambiarle; él era terco y obstinado. Quizás los peores temores del pelirrojo se habían hecho realidad; quizás a fin de cuentas, él era muy poca cosa para ella.

_You've made me realize my deepest fear_

_By lying and tearing us up_

Él la había destruido, los había destruido a ambos; y ella había comprendido que debía dejarle ir. Hermione volvió a casa más temprano de lo habitual aprovechando que Ron no estaba y metió todas sus cosas dentro de su minúsculo bolso con un hechizo; no podía mentir más.

_You say I'm crazy _

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

Astoria subió rápidamente a su habitación, enjugándose sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Hermione derramó un par de lágrimas recordando todos los momentos vividos, mientras escribía la carta que lo acabaría todo; esperaba que Ron pudiera entenderla y perdonarla.

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

Cuando Draco volvió del ministerio por la tarde, encontró la mansión vacía y oscura. Subió a su habitación pensando en cosas horribles y la encontró hecha un caos, lo que aumentó aún más su preocupación. Respiro de alivio al ver la nota con su nombre sobre la cama y no se percató de que una suave y triste melodía de una canción muggle comenzaba a sonar en la habitación mientras el abría la nota. Cuando Ron llegó a casa encontró todo hecho un caos y patas arriba, parecía que un huracán había azotado el pequeño departamento. Pronto comenzó a alarmarse cuando vio que todas las cosas de la castaña habían sido removidas de sus respectivos lugares y su corazón se detuvo cuando encontró la nota sobre la cama.

_I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one_

"_Eres libre" _eran las últimas palabras de la nota; entonces se percató de lo que decía la triste melodía y comprendió todo. "_Lo siento muchísimo, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día_" Ron comprendía todo ahora; aunque en realidad no comprendía absolutamente nada. De todas las personas con las que habría podido estar había elegido a Malfoy; entonces escuchó la melodía muggle que sonaba suavemente en la habitación y se sintió completamente identificado con ella.

_And I know…_

_I know I'm not the only one._

Astoria siempre supo que su corazón le pertenecía a Granger. Ron había abierto los ojos luego de tantos años y se había dado cuenta, muy a su pesar, que el corazón de la castaña siempre le había pertenecido a Malfoy.


End file.
